


When in Rome

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Car Sex, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, implied switch Jared, implied switch Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jared just can't keep his hands off Jensen, even if they happen to be in the middle of a bridge in Rome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sylviathegypsy on Tumblr.  
> Written for the 2016 SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square filled: handjobs

The huge hand unzipping his jeans and forcing its way in - that Jensen was used to. He was also used to those long, thick fingers curling around his soft cock, teasing it until it fattened. What he wasn't used to was the location, leaning over the bridge in the middle of Italy, where Clif had taken a photo for them to post to social media just minutes before.

 

"Jared, come on, we're gonna get spotted," Jensen whined, trying to wiggle Jared's hand off his cock without drawing too much attention.

 

"Nah, Cliffy's got us covered." He winked at their 'bodyguard', who nodded and shifted so his back was to them, casually talking to Genevieve while still keeping an eye on anyone who might spot the J's in their "more than friendly" situation.

 

"Gen is also ten feet away from us," Jensen hissed, whimpering when Jared's hand clamped down on his balls.

 

"I don't care, Jensen. I wanna watch you come. Not like she hasn’t seen it all before."

 

"Can't it wait until we get back to the hotel?"

 

Jared shifted his grip, grabbing a handful of Jensen's pubic hair and tugging. "I will put you on your knees in public, Jensen. You either come for me like this, or you let half of Rome and millions of people on the Internet watch you take a load to your face like some whore."

 

Jensen shivered, leaning back against Jared. He had to admit, the thought of coming out that way was kind of sexy. "Fine, Sir," he breathed, letting his eyes slip shut. "Do you want me to get you off too?"

 

"Uh-uh. I'm gonna come all over those pretty freckles before our panel tomorrow morning," Jared said, smirking against Jensen's cheek when his legs went out. Jared held him up easily, bracing both of them on the cement railing before beginning to stroke Jensen in his jeans. He moved slowly, focusing on the silky, smooth tip first. Pressing his thumb against the slit before shifting his finger, running his nail lightly over it to pull it open. Jensen whined softly, biting the inside of his cheek to stay silent.

 

"Still wish you'd let me sound you - you'd look so pretty with your cock open like that," Jared purred in his ear, sliding his palm down Jensen's cock to grab his balls. He began to knead them, rolling them easily in his large hands. Jared huffed a laugh when Jensen whined.

 

"Such pretty noises... Are you gonna be able to stay quiet?"

 

Jensen shook his head quickly - he was _never_ able to keep quiet while Jared had hands on him.

 

"If we go to the car you're gonna make me come, aren't you? Like the good boy I know you are?"

 

"Yessir," Jensen breathed, shaking softly. Jared nodded and removed his hand, leaving Jensen to tuck himself away and zip up before turning around – praying no one noticed his raging hard on. Not like fans didn’t already point out the times he had an erection on stage because of Jared. God, if they only knew how right they were.

 

Jared grabbed his elbow and led him back to the car, allowing Jensen to climb in first. He climbed in after telling Clif and Gen to go get a sandwich or something nearby.

 

Jensen heard Clif muttering something about risking a lot by doing this kind of shit, but Jared ignored him, shutting the door. He attacked Jensen in seconds, pinning him against the inside of the car and kissing him roughly.

 

It was all hands with Jared – not that Jensen minded. Jared was bossy and huge and absolutely perfect for him.

 

Jensen’s jeans were yanked down his legs before he realized it, and Jared’s big paws were batting at his shorts, tugging his erection free and stroking it quickly.

 

He whined, arching his back – it was too dry, but Jensen found himself longing for a little pain, even when they weren’t doing a scene. They’d gotten involved in the darker side of sex a few years ago, after making the mistake – not really a mistake, if he had to admit – of reading some less than vanilla fanfiction involving he and Jared.

 

They’d improved since their first fumbled attempt at spanking, ending in a laughing fit that got neither of them to orgasm – now they were damn near professional about it. Jensen knew exactly what Jared wanted and when he wanted it, and Jared knew exactly what to do to Jensen to put him in an amazing headspace.

 

Jared leaned down, spitting on Jensen’s cock. The sudden wetness pulled him from his thoughts. “Jay – I…”

 

“You’re not gonna come yet, Jen.”

 

“No Sir. Can I make you come?" Jared smirked.

 

"Thought you'd never ask." He moved over so they could both sit up, slouching so Jensen could pull him from his jeans.

 

Jensen had to chuckle - they'd done this more times than he could count, and it was still just as exciting every time.

 

He pulled Jared's half hard cock free, licking his lips. It's been weeks since they were alone long enough to do much more than blowjobs or handjobs, and frankly, he was starting to miss the sex.

 

Jared's hand tugging his hair stopped him seconds before he wrapped his lips around Jared's thick cock head. "I don't want your mouth, as nice as it is, Jensen. I want your hands."

 

"Couldn't I use both?" Jensen asked, attempting to give Jared his best innocent, pleading expression. Jared laughed, running his thumb over Jensen's bottom lip before pushing it in. Jensen sucked hard, smirking when Jared's cock gave a jerk in his grip.

 

"As sexy as that would be, once you get your mouth on my cock you don't stop... And I don't wanna come down your throat. I wanna come on your face, Jen. So sit up and use your hands."

 

He pulled his thumb from Jensen's mouth, allowing him to sit straight. Their arms crossed as each grabbed his partner's cock, picking up a staggered pace.

 

Jensen knew Jared liked it completely dry, rough and hard, long strokes that made Jensen's wrist ache when they first started jerking each other off, nearly ten years ago. Now, he loved it, knew every angle to hit, and could boast that he'd once made Jared come in five minutes.

 

So that's exactly what he aimed for. Long, rough jerks, and Jared was already reacting, his hips bucking, the pace he'd chosen for Jensen's cock switching speed every time Jensen curled his palm over Jared's cock head.

 

Jensen pulled Jared's hand from his cock after savor in the moans coming from his lovers mouth for a few minutes, dropping to his knees in the cramped backseat, slipping between Jared's legs. "You said something about painting my freckles, didn't you?" He murmured.

 

Jared bucked off the seat, grabbing a handful of Jensen's hair. "Fuck, yes.. Oh fuck, Jen.." He looked down, giving a fucked out, open mouthed grin. "Close your eyes, Jensen." He panted.

 

After checking to make sure Jared's cock was angled correctly, Jensen shut his eyes, moaning softly, pleading with Jared to come, to wreck his face, to mark him up.

 

Jared's scream was muffled - Jensen knew without looking he was biting his fist - before his cock began to twitch and pulse in Jensen's hand.

 

The first rope of come splashed from Jensen's temple across to his cheek, the rest following suit, crisscrossing Jensen's face as he jerked Jared through his orgasm.

 

When Jared's cock began to soften, Jensen released him and wiped some of the come away so he could open his eyes. He smiled up at Jared, who was slumped on the seat, panting.

 

Jared grabbed his arms, dragging Jensen onto his lap. He wiped his face off with a smirk before kissing him hard, curling his hand around Jensen's still hard cock.

 

"You wanna come, Jen?" He whispered against Jensen's lips. Jensen nodded, fisting his hair and pushing back into the kiss.

 

"Please," he managed to breathe into Jared's mouth, crying Jared's name when he began to stroke him.

 

Jared worked his cock perfectly – just the right amount of pressure that left Jensen a simpering, sobbing mess on Jared’s lap. His mouth worked in tandem with his hand, nosing his shirt out of the way and kissing, biting down on his collarbone and neck, leaving marks that Jensen knew he would need to cover with makeup before their panels this weekend.

 

“Jay – Jay, I—“

 

“I know, Jensen… come on, come for me…” Jared whispered in his ear, stroking faster. He caught Jensen’s parted lips in a kiss, muffling Jensen’s shout as he came, ruining Jared’s t-shirt.

 

Jared stroked him down, planting gentle kisses over Jensen’s cheeks and neck.

 

“Good boy,” He whispered in Jensen’s ear, and Jensen shuddered, slumping onto Jared’s body.

 

With a little maneuvering, Jared managed to get the boneless Jensen onto the seat next to him and fix his jeans. He stripped off his come covered shirt and pulled on a fresh one from the bag on the floor.

 

Jensen was half asleep, barely taking in anything that was happening around him. He heard Jared speaking into his phone, instructing Clif that it was safe to come back – they’d head back to the hotel now. Yeah, they were decent. Yeah, some coffees would be excellent.

 

Jensen felt himself being tugged into Jared’s arm, a kiss placed to his forehead. He smiled almost drunkenly. “Thank you, Jay…” He whispered, nuzzling against Jared’s chest.

 

“Any time, Jen. Sleep, I’ll wake you up when we get to the motel.”

 

“Mhm…” Jensen knew he’d wanted to say something else, but was asleep before he could even open his mouth.


End file.
